Rekindling The Fire
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: Growing up, changes people. For Jack, it was quickly fitting into his role of being a Viking. For Hiccup, it was trying to prove to everyone that he could become a viking. A new friendship is formed between a boy and his enemy, a new discovery is proven and an old bond that had once been destroyed will be reformed and remade into something that neither one saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Rekindling The Fire

**Genre: **Romance / Adventure / Drama?

**Rating: **T in future chapters

**Description: **Growing up, changes people. For Jack, it was quickly fitting into his role of being a Viking. For Hiccup, it was trying to prove to everyone that he could become a viking. A new friendship is formed between a boy and his enemy, a new discovery is proven and an old bond that had once been destroyed will be reformed and remade into something that neither one saw coming.

**Pairings: **Slight Hicstrid, endgame HiJack.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians

**AN: **Greycastlock on Tumblr requested an Alive! Berkian! Viking! Jack where he's Astrid/Snotlout kind of popular. So, Grey if you're reading this, I do hope it meets the expectations on what you wanted.

So, I think this will be like.. A three chapter thing? First chapter is basically the first movie, I'm thinking maybe chapter two will basically be the group learning to train dragons and Jack and Hiccup learning their feelings, and chapter three will basically maybe be like.. A lead into HTTYD2? I'm not 100% sure yet.

* * *

_**Rekindling The Fire**_

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

Hi, my name is Jack, Jack Frost.

I live on the island of Berk, and if you didn't take notice to the horned helmet that I never want to wear, I'm a viking.

It's a small village, very old, but the buildings are all new. Why is that exactly? Well, I guess you could say it's due to our pests. While you may have cockroaches, or mice, we have something much bigger and much more deadlier.

We have, dragons.

. . . .

The excitement filled him like a drug, eyes bright as he ducked back behind a building, hiding away as a Deadly Nadder went flying past. He could hear the sheep in it's clutches, crying out as they were swept off their feet and into the air. Oh man, the chief was not going to be thrilled when he saw how much livestock had already been taken away.

Chancing a peek around the corner, Jack could already take notice of the damage made to their village. Someone's house was already set ablaze, the roars of dragons joined in by the war cries of the Berkians. It wasn't much different from any other day though really, they were use to the dragons attacking. They were just not sure when they would until they were already there, snatching up sheep and sometimes even children. That's why the teenagers were recruited to help. They'd shuffle children into a safer location, where they wouldn't be picked up by dragons or burned alive.

Which meant Jack could be on the battle field, and keep his sister safe at the same time. He'd make sure she was the first he rushed to safety, making sure she was tucked away. He'd whisper comforting words to her, hand holding tightly onto hers until he was sure that she'd calmed down. It was always frightening to her to know that not only were her parents out there, but her brother as well.

But he was a viking, this was what he was born to do.

Making sure he hadn't spilled too much water from his bucket, he rushed away from his hiding spot. He could hear what sounded like a Zippleback nearby, an explosion quickly following it's purred roar before another building was set on fire. He hoisted the bucket up, before dumping it's contents onto one of the fires, putting it out.

"Man! What I wouldn't give to just go out there and get my hands on a dragon!"

Jack's brown eyes glance over, catching sight of one of the other viking teenagers. It's Snotlout, his attention as always fully focused on the blonde female that stands nearby. It's clear she's not even paying attention to his words, brushing a lock of hair out of her face before she hoists up her own bucket and puts out another fire. Her blue eyes glance over, catching Jack's eye before she's off to fill her bucket with more water.

Sure, he's sat with and sometimes talked with Snotlout and Astrid, but he can't stand them sometimes. Astrid is always so serious, and Jack enjoys having fun when their not trying to follow their parents footsteps. Snotlout, he's alright, but his idea of fun is trying to impress Astrid or pushing around the younger kids because they look up to him.

Jack's fun is telling stories to the kids, playing pranks on the Thorston twins because they give the best reactions. And sometimes even going off and hunting for trolls - because it's something he's done a lot when he was a kid. When he use to hang out with the chief's son. When it was simply just Jack and Hiccup, best friends without a care in the world.

Before he'd become busy with learning how to hold a sword, to head out on the ships with the others and help gather food before winter set in. When he'd started to make friends with the other kids their age and Hiccup was more busy tripping over a rock, or almost lobbing someone's head on when he couldn't find the right balance with holding a sword.

He tries to ignore those familiar green eyes now, running past the smithy with the fellow teenagers as they try to put out more of the fires. He knows Hiccup is in there, helping Gobber with sharpening blades and getting weapons prepared for the adults. He wants to look over his shoulder, to take a glance at that freckled face that he'd grown up seeing every day. But he shakes off the feeling, because he's finally made friends and protecting his sister and he'll just return to being invisible if he goes back to hanging out with Hiccup the Useless.

. . . .

Thing's have gotten.. Different.

Strange.

Hiccup has gotten much better then the others at dragon training. Especially Astrid, which is a shock to the lot of them because out of everyone, they'd thought she'd be the best at this. She's been training hard, they can tell by the white knuckled grip she's got on her ax. Her blue eyes are narrowed, watching the way Hiccup can usher dragons back to their pens or how he can leave it baring it's stomach on the floor of the arena.

Everyone's started to gather around him, he's all anyone can talk about. Well, everyone aside from himself and Astrid.

The girl distances herself from the auburn haired teen, and Jack finds himself joining her, giving her company even though he's sure she doesn't want it. The two don't say a word, but Astrid hasn't up and left, so he figures she doesn't mind his silent companionship. There's always loud chatter coming from Hiccup's direction.

There's a pang of something in Jack's chest. The want to have kept up with his friendship with the chief's kid. Because now it seems that also Hiccup is finally learning how to be a viking and less of a.. Well, a nuisance.

Emma Overland has developed a crush on the Haddock boy, always coming to hang by the arena when Gobber is teaching. At first Jack thought she was coming to see him, but he catches how her brown eyes follow Hiccup, a smile on her face. It annoys him to no end to see that even his sister has drifted towards following Hiccup like he's some sort of celebrity.

"There's something strange about this." Astrid speaks up at one point.

It's just the two of them, Astrid's been throwing her ax at boxes, targets, anything she can really find in her sight. He doesn't know why he stayed back to watch her, but he flinches as she tugs free her weapon. His brown eyes follow her, meeting her blue one's as she finally places her attention onto him. It seems her words were aimed towards him, actually striking up a conversation.

"About what, this?" he questions, gesturing around them.

"No, not this." she almost growls out, pushing her bangs out of her face. Her eyes trail outside the exit of the arena, knowing that everyone's just probably all over Hiccup again because he was able to handle a dragon and all the other teens could only get blasts of fire shot at them or are getting injured by each other. "I mean't about Hiccup. In the start, he almost got eaten by that Gronkle! So why is it.. Why is he so good at this?"

He shrugs his shoulders, because even he doesn't know the answer to that. She gives out a huff, her eyes lowering to look at the blade of her ax. Her eyebrows furrow and he can tell she's decided to talk to herself rather then with him.

Pushing himself off the wall, he looks down to his feet. Their bare and dirty, no longer looking tan but a dark brown as if he's been running around in the mud. His mother's always scolding him about not wearing boots or anything to protect his feet, but he enjoys the feel of the dirt under his feet and the blades of grass between his toes.

He leaves Astrid to her thoughts, leaving the arena. He's just in time it seems, because he hears the sound of people and he can see the approach of boats and knows that his father and the other's are back from looking for the dragon's nest.

How is his father going to feel when he finds out that while Jack hasn't been doing his best in training, Hiccup is getting only better and better.

Really, how are any of the arriving vikings going to feel about the news?

He can imagine his sister down by the docks now, bouncing on her heels as she waits for her father to step off the boat and to greet her with open arms. He can't remember the last time he's gotten a hug from his parents. He's been busy with trying to make himself better, to make sure he's still noticed by the other kids his age. His father has been busy as well, and his mother is almost just as busy. The last time he's really seen his parents settle down and relax was when Emma was still an infant.

Glancing over towards the village, he's curious on if Hiccup is located at the Blacksmith's shop or if he's with all of the other teenagers. He's probably got all of Fishleg's attention as he talks about how he took out each dragon, Tuffnut and Ruffnut are probably involving him in whatever plans their setting. Snotlout, while it's a shock he's not here with Astrid, is probably trying to get some tips out of his cousin.

Jack doesn't want to go down there. He doesn't want to be reminded that Hiccup has surpassed him.

So he doesn't, he turns and makes his way into the forest. He needs to be alone for once, to think and to just keep from being told that Hiccup is better than him. That maybe if he hadn't dropped their friendship, maybe it could have been him sitting besides Hiccup right now. That crooked smile aimed at him and not to the little gang of groupies he's formed.

. . . .

He's pissed, but he's obviously not as pissed as Astrid is when Gothi points out Hiccup to the crowd. The female blonde is seething, he see's the way her blue eyes are narrowed and is a little surprised when steam doesn't come out of her ears. The crowd gathered is cheering, and within it he can see his family. His mother's eyes meet him, and she gives him a small sad smile. Emma's not even looking at him, she's clapping and probably cheering for Hiccup.

He can't find himself to look at his father, his mother while he's sure she's upset, is still fine that Hiccup did a little better then her son did.

No one seem's more proud though then Stoick Haddock. His hands are perched on his hips, his eyes looking down to his frail son. His face looks more relaxed then Jack thinks he's ever seen it. He's actually beaming with pride and admiration that his son - the boy who everyone called the worst viking - has actually done better than any of the other teens.

Jack doesn't know how to feel though hours later, when he stumbles into Hiccup as he's spewing out about leaving. But he's saying 'we' and it's weird that the boy would be referencing himself as multiple people.

"Hiccup?" he calls out.

The boy springs up in surprise when he hears Jack's voice, turning so that green eyes can meet with brown. It's felt like forever since Jack's really seen Hiccup this close. His mouth is open, stuttering and stumbling as he questions Jack what he's doing there. Jack's focused on the harness strapped around the boy though, repeating the words again in his head.

"What is going on here?" Jack asks as he steps closer.

Hiccup is backing up, a slight sweat has already started as he tries to keep Jack from looking anywhere but where he's sure the hidden Night Fury is located. It could have been worse though, if he's caught. If it had been Astrid or his father, surly he'd be in a world of pain right now. There's the sound of something snapping behind him, and Jack quickly pushes Hiccup to the ground.

Toothless is approaching, the boy knows it and he's really trying to get Jack off of him. Their bodies are pressed together and while Hiccup can't really figure it out, he can feel his pulse pick up in speed. His heart is hammering in his chest, and he's guessing it's less of the other boy's body on him as it is that any minute his secret is going to be found out and Jack's going to tell everyone.

The roar of the Night Fury is heard, Jack giving out a curse as he reaches for some sort of weapon. He normally doesn't carry anything on him though, because he's often out playing with the kids and he doesn't want them to try and play with something sharp and dangerous.

"Wait! Wait, stop!" Hiccup cries out.

Jack has gotten to his feet, and the dragon is charging in his direction. He swears he can almost see his life flash before his eyes, but Hiccup shifts himself between the two of them. He's holding his hands up, one palm facing Jack while the other is directed towards the large beast.

"What is going on?!" Jack snaps, brown eyes moving away from the dragon and to Hiccup.

"It's nothing, you just scared him."

"I scared him?!"

Jack's confused, watching how the dragon has stopped. It doesn't make a move to attack Hiccup, though it's large eyes are still aimed towards Jack and there's a row of teeth being shown as a warning. Hiccup's arms drop to his side, taking a step closer to the creature. Jack wants to reach out, to grab onto Hiccup before he gets injured, but the dragon makes no move. If anything, it seems to relax at the approach of the teen.

"Hiccup?"

"Jack, this is Toothless." he introduces, directing his arms towards the dragon. Jack wants to make a remark that this dragon is anything but Toothless, but he can't find himself to say a word. "Toothless, Jack." Hiccup continued, directing his arms towards the other teen.

Toothless gives a snort, shifting before turning and walking away as if he see's Jack as no threat. That depresses him a little, because he's already been proven in the ring that he's no threat compared to Hiccup.. But then that doesn't explain at all why this dragon hasn't touched Hiccup. Hiccup is actually.. Treating it more of a pet then a dangerous creature that's been attacking their village and taking their food.

Instincts are kicking in, and he takes a final look to the boy and the dragon before he turns and starts a run into the direction of their village. He knows he shouldn't be doing this, there's that part of him that's telling him it's not nice to rat out your friends. But Hiccup is a viking, he should be killing dragons, not giving them names and planning on leaving the island with them.

He's stubbed his toe on a uprooted tree root, his feet hurt as he runs over pebbles that try to embed themselves into his bare feet. There's the sound of wings, and then next thing he knows there's something grabbing a hold of his shoulder and his feet as being lifted off the ground.

He cries out, hands reaching up to grip onto the dragon's leg that is holding onto him. This is not how he expected his life to end, being taken away by a dragon named and hidden by Hiccup Haddock. His sister's face flashes before his eyes, though she probably won't even notice he's gone, she'll be too busy watching Hiccup as he continues to trick the village into believing that he can kill dragons.

"Drop me, now!" he snaps at the Night Fury.

"Not until you let me talk to you!" Hiccup's voice calls back to him.

He's confused, until his eyes look up and he notices the straps wrapped around the dragon, Hiccup's face peering down from where he's perched on the back of the dragon. Jack hasn't taken notice of the saddle until now. Hiccup's green eyes are pleading with him, even the dragon peeks back to look at him. He wants to yell that he's not going to listen to Hiccup, he doesn't want to hear the excuses that are going to be given. But part of him wants to believe in whatever Hiccup has to say to him.

"Fine! Just put me down!"

. . . .

Jack's standing on the dock, watching the ships as they set sail, Toothless strapped down and held captive in the front boat with Hiccup's father and chief of their tribe. He feels like shit, watching them go, but he can't do anything. The chief has already made up his mind. His brown eyes raise, searching the clifftops until he spots where Hiccup is standing, Astrid standing by his side.

From the distance his eyes meet Hiccup's, before the boy is turning away from him, away from the sight of his dragon being taken away.

Jack and Hiccup aren't the only one's who know about Toothless anymore. Astrid found out about it it after Jack had, and it had taken both of the boys almost being beaten up by the female to get her to realize that Toothless was no harm. How the two stood to the sidelines, watching with baited breath as Hiccup tried to show the others that dragons were not so different.

And then the Monstrous Nightmare had snapped at Hiccup, and chief Stoick was diving into the ring, and Jack and Astrid found themselves rushing inside to help Hiccup before he got killed. The terror that had run through his blood when Toothless blasted his way inside, protecting Hiccup from the other dragon. To be helpless as viking after viking held down the black dragon.

To see the look that came across both Hiccup and Stoick's face at the realizations.

"Jack?" a tiny voice calls out to him.

He turns, spotting little Emma who's shifting nervously from one foot to the other. He gives her a small smile, reaching his hand out to her. She's quick on her feet, joining his side and taking a hold of her hand. The Overland siblings cast their gazes back to the departing ships, knowing that their parents are on one of them, heading for the dragon's nest.

Their vikings, and they're are told to not be afraid. To not fear death, but it's terrifying to think that his parents may not return. He's heard from Astrid and Hiccup about this nest, the large colony of dragons, the larger 'queen bee' of the dragon's. It's nothing any of them expected, they never thought of a dragon larger than the one's they've seen.

Running feet are heard approaching where he's standing, he looks over his shoulder, seeing Hiccup running to where Emma and him are located.

"Jack!"

Emma's grip tightens a little on her brother's hand, her eyes fixated on Hiccup as he approaches. He's out of breath from the run, placing his hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath. Astrid is not with him, but Jack doesn't mull over that fact as he waits for what it is Hiccup has come to him for.

"I need you to come with me, to the arena."

"Hiccup, I really don't think now is the time to be learning how to-"

"Just c'mon!"

His hand reaches out, taking a hold of Jack's free hand and tugging him away from the docks. Emma's raised an eyebrow, but let's go of her brother's hand so that he can be taken off. He shoots her a apologetic look, before he let's his feet move, following Hiccup as the shorter boy leads him into the direction of the training ring.

. . . .

It's hard to go home, hard to sleep without having nightmares.

Emma won't leave, and when she does she's dressed in her darkest of outfits, still in mourning of the loss of their parents. The other's are showing signs of worry about Jack though, he's yet to shed a single tear over being given the fact that his parents were lost in the battle with the Red Death. He's been too busy sitting outside the house of Stoick and Hiccup Haddock.

Hiccup's alive, Toothless saved him.

But he's been unresponsive for so long, and Jack can't erase the image of Stoick, son limp in his arms and all that blood. The bile that rose in his throat when he took notice of the missing limb. Gobber's prepared a prosthetic for him, and Jack's curious on how Hiccup will react when he wakes up.

Sometime's Toothless comes out to sit by Jack's side, his large head resting on his lap. They sit in silence, Jack not saying a word and the dragon's eyes trained on the door as he waits for his rider to wake and to come walking out to greet them. Stoick sometimes come out to sit with them, but they don't respond to his questions. But he tries his best to comfort Jack, and he's made sure that Emma is staying somewhere where she isn't alone.

Jack didn't know how much he felt about Hiccup until he's almost lost him.

But it's obvious that he's not the only one digging up feelings that were hidden away. Astrid comes often to visit, and Jack watches her with a sharp sting in his chest when her hand reaches out to touch a freckled cheek. He's known for years that Hiccup adores the ground Astrid walks on, that he has no chance in earning the looks Astrid gets when she's not looking.

And it destroys him even more to know he'll never have Hiccup as more than a friend.

He's coming back from checking up on Emma when he see's the gathering of vikings in the center. He's curious on what the excitement is about, pushing his way through the adults as he tries to find out what they're gathered around. He can hear Stoick's voice, and there's also Gobber's. But then he years a familiar nasally voice, a voice he's been waiting to hear.

Once he's pushed his way through, he's there to witness as Astrid punches Hiccup's arm, before pulling him to her in a kiss. Jealousy flares in his chest, and he has to hide away his hurt and anger as Hiccup looks at him over Astrid's shoulder and smiles.

. . . .

My name, is Jack.

I am best friend's with Hiccup Haddock, who's shown us all that we can live in harmony with dragons.

I am also in love with my best friend.

* * *

Here's chapter one. I originally wasn't planning on this being a multi-chapter thing, but it'd be a really, _really _long one shot if I continued. So, ah.. Next chapter will be sometime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

**AN: **So, originally this was suppose to go from Gift of the Night Fury, into the TV show. But yeah, the GotNF bit ended up a little longer. So, the third and last chapter will be the Television show, leading into the second movie.

* * *

_**Rekindling The Fire**_

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

_Snoggletog,_

_A holiday we Viking's have celebrated for years_

_A holiday that, well, even dragon's celebrate._

Every viking, big or small, young or old, were excited when Snoggletog came around.

Why, the additions of dragon's only made their excitement a lot more.. Well, louder. Berk was not only joined by the loud yells of the people that lived there, but now it was added with the loud roars of their new friends and companions. Hiccup had changed life for the better for them.

Now sure, there were still some issues. There had been a problem with dragon's uh.. Well, using the town as their own bathroom. And there were the occasional sheep missing every now and then. But aside from that, everyone adored their new neighbors. Especially the children, why, Jack didn't think he'd ever seen them so happy.

Grin big on his face, he avoided running children and greeted the older villagers as he walked towards Hiccup's house, which, was currently his own home as well.

With the loss of his and Emma's parents, Stoick had offered to take the two orphaned children in. It had been strange at first, living with his best friend and crush. But Jack tried not to make it seem so awkward around the two of them. Though, that didn't change the various avoidance's that would go on in the Haddock home when Hiccup's new little girlfriend came to see the freckled boy.

Jack tried to not let it get to him, but it was hard, really. His time with Hiccup was limited now, having to share it with Astrid and Hiccup's new best friend, Toothless. Not even that, but now with everyone coming to the other boy with every question about dragons.

Outside the Haddock home stood Emma and Toothless, the girl trying to make a small, snow replica of the dragon. Jack tilted his head as he looked it over, before smiling as he approached his sister. Their relationship had become a little closer now with everything that had happened, but sometimes, Jack felt she treated Hiccup more like an older brother then her own.

"You getting chubby there, Toothless? Or is Emma just that bad?" he teased, ruffling the girl's brown hair.

She pouted out her lip, hands reaching up to bat her hand away. Toothless let his green eyes roll at Jack's words, but made no movement, wanting to hold still until the girl finished what she was doing.

Walking past the two, Jack had paused at first to knock on the door, a habit he was still trying to stop doing. Opening the door, he peeked around for any sight of his friend or Stoick. But he couldn't find any sign of the two, aside from the dimming fire which mean't that Stoick was probably out and about, running the village.

"Hic?" he called out, heading towards the stairs.

Pushing the door to Hiccup's room open, Jack found himself rolling his eyes. Hiccup was still sleeping, the furs pulled up over his head, leg dangling over the side of the bed. Stepping further in, Jack silently crept over to his friend's bedside, trying not to let his eyes stray to anywhere that he shouldn't be looking.

Because he was not a horny teenager, _repeat_, not a horny teenager.

"Hiccup," he gently called out, hand reaching down and jostling his friend from his slumber.

Giving a groan, Hiccup shifted under the fur, turning and aiming his back towards Jack. His head had escaped the fur though, allowing Jack to make out the side of his sleeping face. Biting at his bottom lip, Jack reached out again, taking Hiccup's shoulder and giving it a light shake. He watched green eyes flutter open, Hiccup turning again so that he could look at the dark haired male standing at his bedside.

"Good morning sleepy head~" Jack sang with a smile, pulling himself onto the bed and flopping onto Hiccup.

"Jack!"

Giving a laugh, Jack stretched his arms above his head, giving a small surprised noise when Hiccup sat up and Jack was half on his lap. Rubbing at his still sleepy eyes, Hiccup looked down at the boy in his lap. He didn't question it though, wasn't phased by the antics his friend got into. He raised his leg though, trying to shove Jack off of him.

"It is too early for this," he grumbled, hand shoving at Jack's shoulder.

Jack gave a snort, his friend's attempts to move him futile. "Yet your fine with Toothless doing almost the same every morning."

Hiccup opened his mouth to say that it was different, but really, it sort of wasn't different. Well, aside from Toothless weighing a lot more then his dark haired friend. Snapping his mouth shut, he gave a sigh when he caught that look of triumph that came to Jack's face. Because Jack knew that Hiccup couldn't find an excuse.

"Fine, fine," Hiccup grumbled, pushing at Jack again. "Get off me so I can get up." he ordered.

. . . .

Things had been going pretty well for Snoggletog. Well, that was, until all of the dragon's took off.

Jack had been sitting by the Haddock house, watching his sister as her and the other younger children played. While he would have liked to be with Hiccup, the freckled teen and Toothless had gone off for a flight. Something Jack couldn't join them in, because he didn't have a dragon of his own. Now, yeah, he could have just rode Toothless with Hiccup.

But he wasn't sure how he'd be able to contain himself, sitting so close to the other male, having to wrap his arms around him to keep from falling off when Toothless would do dives and twirls.

So, reluctantly, he had to sit back and watch as the black dragon and his rider take off. Hiccup had tried to help Jack get his own dragon, but it seemed that him, and most of the dragon's on Berk aside from Toothless, just did not get along.

He'd heard the screams first, the cries of vikings as they called for their dragons. Then his blue eyes looked to the skies, the children pausing in their games as they all watched with awe and confusion as each and every dragon took to the air. Why was every single dragon just, leaving? He looked away from the sky, his brown eyes meeting matching brown as his sister silently questioned him.

But he wasn't sure, and the only person who might know, would be Hiccup.

"Stay here," he commanded her, running past and towards the towns center.

He searched the sky again, trying to find any signs of a familiar black dragon. Hiccup had to be out there somewhere, Toothless couldn't leave without him, not when he needed Hiccup to help him fly. Complaints and screams were all around him, the other viking's just as confused, but the one thing they were calling out the most was for Hiccup.

"Jack!" a voice that made his skin crawl called to him.

Turning, his eyes met with Astrid's as she ran over to stand next to him. She seemed in a panic, her Nadder having joined all the other dragons in their departure from Berk. Her hands came up to clutch at his arm, as if seeking comfort from him. As if he were some sort of replacement when Hiccup couldn't be there to comfort her.

He wanted to shake her grip off of him, but he was more focused with trying to find Hiccup. She was talking, but he couldn't really focus on what she was saying. Something about Stormfly, the other dragons, Hiccup.

Then, like a beacon of hope to the villagers, there was a black dragon. It was dodging and avoiding the dragon's leaving, and Astrid's grip only tightened on Jack's arm as she recognized her boyfriend's dragon. It was Hiccup and Toothless, returning to them. Hopefully, with the answer to the question on everyone's minds.

Where were the dragon's going?

Letting go of Jack, Astrid quickly took off running as soon as Toothless landed on solid ground. Jack narrowed his eyes, glaring as she wrapped her arms around Hiccup. Jealousy was a nasty feeling, something that Jack still couldn't get use to. He tried to clear his face of any signs that he was angry, slowly approaching his friend.

"I-I don't know." Hiccup answered Astrid's question, green eyes moving away from the girl and looking to where Jack stood.

And Jack could see it, clear as day. Hiccup was just as confused, just as unsure as the rest of them. He didn't know where the dragon's were going. Biting at his bottom lip, Jack looked past Hiccup to Toothless. The dragon had moved away from his rider, head pointed to the sky as Stormfly came down and the two gave little chirps and growls in communication.

Following Jack's gaze, Hiccup looked over his shoulder, watching the two dragon's. When Toothless met his gaze, he tried to find some answer in his dragon's eyes. But he couldn't find anything, and felt Astrid sag against him as Stormfly took off. Moving further and further until she was just a speck in the sky.

. . . .

"You tried to keep your dragon locked up!" Astrid snapped, blue eyes blazing at Fishleg's as she yelled at him.

Paying no attention to the girl as she screamed, Jack stood with the other teenagers. They were all bent over a pile of hay, pushing it aside to find something.. Big, underneath. It looked like an egg, but it was much larger then any egg they had ever seen. Snotlout glanced at the three other's, Ruffnut turning to try and catch Astrid and Fishleg's attention.

From the size of it, and knowing the only creature that had been in there.. The pieces were starting to fit into the puzzle. These eggs, they weren't any ordinary eggs. They were, dragon egg's.

Jack glanced over his shoulder as Ruffnut and Tuffnut tried to explain to Fishleg's that his Gronkle, wasn't a male like he'd thought it was. Meanwhile, Astrid had stepped closer, placing herself between Snotlout and Jack so that she could look at the eggs herself. Watching her face, Jack could tell that the gears in her head were beginning to turn. Her mouth twitched upwards, her hands reaching out to pick one of the egg's up.

"I have an excellent Snoggletog idea!"

"Well, I really hope it doesn't involve yaknogg.." Jack grumbled, earning a glare from the blonde.

Shaking her head, she moved over to the side, ducking the egg away so no one could see what she was doing with it. Raising an eyebrow, Jack watched the girl, the other's just as curious as they waited to see what it was she came up with.

Turning, she showed the egg again, though this time with a red bow tied around it. The other's shared a look, a little unsure still about whatever it was she was trying to show them. Giving a sigh, Astrid sometimes wondered if only her and Hiccup were the smarter of the group.

"We could put these in the kid's helmets and stuff, ya know, make it a new Snoggletog tradition." she spoke, taking a hold of Snotlout's helmet and placing the egg inside.

With the visualization, they could now kind of see where Astrid was coming for with it. Grinning, Jack nodded his head. He could just picture the smile on Emma's face, on all of the young Viking's faces to wake and find these eggs placed inside their boots or their helmets. The group of teens gathered each egg left by Meatlug, taking a bow and wrapping them carefully around the eggs.

Slipping out of the barn, the teen's separated, heading to different houses. Making his way into the Haddock home, he searched around for where Emma had placed their mother's helmet. When the egg was neatly placed inside, he adjusted the hold he had on two more egg's and went to go find new homes for little dragons tucked inside.

"This is going to be so exciting!" Fishleg's exclaimed once the kids met back up, arms empty of eggs.

Astrid's smile was the biggest, nodding in agreement to Fishleg's words. Even if currently Jack wanted nothing but to hate the female viking, wanted to tell Hiccup how much that she didn't deserve him. He had to agree, this idea of her's was pretty great.

Until a loud explosion was heard nearby, coming from inside one of the local houses. All eyes turned to it, before turning again as another and then another explosion sounded. Buildings were being caught on fire, particles of roof's went off flying. And with a soft little thud, the group focused their attention to the small baby dragon that had landed in front of them.

"The eggs.. Explode?" Astrid said quietly to herself.

The tiny Gronkle gave a yawn, stretching itself out. While Astrid began an inner freak out in her head, Jack moved over to kneel next to the baby dragon.

"The egg's explode!"

. . . .

Well, after everything, Jack felt that this years Snoggletog went pretty well. Hiccup had come back, with all of the dragons had had left, even carrying more dragon babies with them. The village of Berk was happy again, celebrating the new life of the dragon's and the holiday that was not just their own anymore.

Emma had found herself a small blue colored Nightmare, who just would not stop following her around. The twins and even Snotlout wouldn't stop poking fun that the younger Overland had found herself a dragon before her brother, and even Hiccup got a good laugh, even though he'd yet to find his own dragon. Toothless hadn't been with the other's on Dragon Island, and he hadn't returned to Berk.

So where was Toothless?

Jack watched him walk through the hall, green eyes taking in everyone's happiness. Moving to get up, Jack was about to go join him, but stopped when Astrid grabbed a hold of her boyfriend, pulling him into a kiss.

Blood boiling, Jack sat himself down, turning his gaze away. He looked across the table to Emma, the girl giggling as she eyed the baby dragon that perched itself on the table in front of her. Jack tried to distract himself with watching the girl and her dragon, trying to ease the jealousy seething inside as that image of Astrid kissiing Hiccup imprinted itself into the back of his mind.

"Stop it, Jack," Emma said, eyes flickering across the table to meet his.

"Stop what?"

"Brooding." she answered, attention back to the dragon.

"I am not brooding," he argued, but she only rolled her eyes. "Really, Em. I'm fine."

It was the dragon's turn this time to roll it's small eyes, turning and moving itself closer to the dark haired boy. Jack raised an eyebrow, waiting for the dragon to bite him or blow fire at him like the others did. The Nightmare only bumped it's forehead against his chin, giving a small coo as if trying to comfort him.

"See, even Cupcake knows your brooding." Emma piped up.

"Cupcake?" Jack questioned, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a one sided smile.

"Well, I had to give him a name.. Right?" Emma reached out to stroke the dragon - Cupcake's spine.

Jack gave a snort, but nodded. Sure, if his sister wanted to name it Cupcake, who was he to judge. Turning his head again, even though his mind yelled at him for it, his mood lifted a little as he watched a familiar black dragon slink into the building. Hiccup was oblivious to it, and Astrid tried not to clue him in as she spoke.

He could see the annoyance starting to settle itself into Hiccup's features, rolling his eyes as he stepped back a little from Astrid's grip. And then she was turning and shoving him, and he stumbled a little until he took notice of the dragon.

"Toothless!"

And that look, that happiness that came to Hiccup's face as he saw his dragon. Well, even if it wasn't aimed at Jack, he was still so pleased to see how happy his friend was. Hiccup's whole posture went from mopey and depressed and made an entire 180, smiling and laughing as he wrapped his arms around the dragon and hugged him.

* * *

Please excuse me, and point out any times I may have written Jack's eyes as blue in this. I'm just so use to writing him with blue eyes, that it's just instinct..


End file.
